SHAMPOO
by nyandyanyan
Summary: Hidung Atsushi reflek bergerak. Indranya menyambut wangi khas yang akhir-akhir ini sering lewat di penciumannya. Wangi campuran antara lemon manis dan sabun mandi. Tunggu sebentar. Rasanya bau ini dekat dengannya. DACHUU Fiction. DazaixChuuya. Soukoku. Ini Shou-Ai lho


=SHAMPOO=

Cast : Dazai Osamu, Nakahara Chuuya, Nakajima Atsushi, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke

Genre : Romance, Slice of Life

Rated : K

Disclaimer : Bungou Stray Dogs belong to Kafka Asagiri-Sensei. This FF belongs to me, Nyandyanyan desu~~~

Summary : Hidung Atsushi reflek bergerak. Indranya menyambut wangi khas yang akhir-akhir ini sering lewat di penciumannya. Wangi campuran antara lemon manis dan sabun mandi. Tunggu sebentar. Rasanya bau ini dekat dengannya. DACHUU Fiction. DazaixChuuya. Soukoku. Ini Shou-Ai lho~~

=HAPPY READING=

"Ohayou~~" sapaan riang di ujung pintu kantor yang terabaikan. Tapi sosok yang diacuhkan itu tampak santai-santai saja. Sambil masuk, satu persatu orang yang dia temui disapanya sama.

Nakajima Atsushi memperhatikan sosok bersurai coklat gelap itu dengan tatapan aneh. Lebih ke arah meringis dan wajah agak kesal. Ini sudah hampir tengah hari dan sosok yang jadi salah satu orang penting di Armed Detective Agensi itu baru saja tiba. Sungguh, Atsushi sangat 'terkesan'.

"DAZAI! KAU PIKIR JAM BERAPA SEKARANG HAH?!" okay, bentakan itu datang dari si mata empat diujung ruangan. Dalam genggamannya, buku bertulis kanji 'Ideal' bersarang. Itu pedoman hidupnya. Catatan takdirnya –setidaknya begitu menurut Kunikida Doppo-.

"Haha~ Maaf~ Maaf~ aku tadi mampir ke toko material dulu, aku harus menyetok ulang persediaan tali tambangku" Dazai Osamu, orang kurang waras yang baru saja tiba itu menyodorkan kantong plastik berisi gulungan tambang tepat diwajah Kunikida. Si megane makin gusar dibuatnya.

"PERSETAN DENGAN ITU! Ah, sebenarnya ada tugas dari Ketua" teriakan diawal diakhiri nada datar di akhir. Kunikida menyerahkan sebuah map pada pria bermantel didepannya.

"Apa ini?".

"Patroli keliling Pelabuhan Yokohama. Sekalian pembasmian Port Mafia, itu kalau kau bisa melakukannya sih" Dazai tertawa keras setelahnya. Membuat beberapa orang disekitarnya langsung menoleh sambil berbisik, 'Apa Dazai-san memakan jamur beracun lagi?'.

"Jangan remehkan aku, Kunikida-kun" ujarnya sambil mengibaskan poni, senyumnya lebar sampai nyaris menyentuh telinga. Atsushi merinding. Tiba-tiba saja perasaan buruk menghampirinya. Dia tahu yang terjadi setelah ini adalah hal buruk.

"Aku tentu saja bisa mengatasinya. Ne, Atsushi-kun?".

"HA-HAI'!" jawabnya sekeras mungkin, berharap nada meyakinkan darinya berdampak baik untuk dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya dalam hal keselamatan diri dari diperintahkannya dia bertugas bersama Dazai.

"Itu baru semangat, anak muda. Kau ikut denganku" lanjutan dari Dazai membuat kakinya lemas. 'NO!' jeritan batin itu tampak mengenaskan di imajinasinya.

"A-Ano- Kunikida-san-".

"Ya, kau boleh ikut".

BUKAN! DIA BUKANNYA MINTA IJIN UNTUK IKUT BERTUGAS DENGAN DAZAI. SUNGGUH BUKAN.

Tak tahukah Kunikida bahwa tatapan si _Jinko_ menyiratkan permintaan tolong?

"Ayo, Atsushi-kun. Sebelum Port Mafia dan antek-anteknya bergerak mendahului kita dan membuat keributan dimana-mana" Dazai berlalu setelah meletakkan tambangnya diatas meja kerja. Membuat Kunikida lagi-lagi berteriak soal betapa tidak teraturnya hidup mantan eksekutif Port Mafia itu.

Atsushi cuma menghela nafas. Dia berdoa semoga hari ini bukan hari buruk baginya.

=SHAMPOO=

Atsushi berjalan lemas, mengekor pada sosok jangkung didepannya yang tampak menikmati perjalanan mereka sambil menyenandungkan lagu bunuh diri favoritnya. Kadang dia menunjuk tempat-tempat aneh. Menyuruh Atsushi masuk kesana dengan alasan memeriksa adakah anggota Port Mafia disana. Sudah ada dua gang sempit, satu markas geng dan beberapa bar yang mereka masuki. Sebenarnya masuk bar percuma. Sepi. Jelas saja sebab mereka berpatroli saat matahari masih terang benderang diluar sana.

"Ne~ Ne~ Atsushi-kun. Selanjutnya kita kemana?".

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, Dazai-san" Dazai tertawa kemudian, membuat gerakan kecil pada surai coklat gelapnya.

"Benar juga" Atsushi kadang tidak paham dengan orang disampingnya ini. Dia bisa jadi sangat gila atau malah sangat keren tiba-tiba. Atsushi menghela nafas lagi, entah yang ke berapa untuk hari ini.

Sniff.

Hidung Atsushi reflek bergerak. Indranya menyambut wangi khas yang akhir-akhir ini sering lewat di penciumannya. Wangi campuran antara lemon manis dan sabun mandi. Tunggu sebentar. Rasanya bau ini dekat dengannya.

"Dazai-san".

"Huh?".

"Kau mencium sesuatu yang wangi?".

"Eh? Apa?" sosok itu berhenti diikuti Atsushi kemudian. Kepala miring sedikit dengan pose tangan didagu plus wajah polos penuh tanya. Bersyukurlah kalian para fangirl jika bisa membayangkannya dengan jelas.

"Seperti-" Atsushi jeda, baunya memang dekat sekali menurutnya. Satu langkah maju dia mendekat pada Dazai, dan "-lemon" tepat didepan Dazai.

'Ternyata Dazai-san' Atsushi tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Bau apa sebenarnya?" Dazai penasaran rupanya sampai ikut mengendus sekitarnya sendiri. Atsushi tertawa canggung.

"Sepertinya bau itu darimu, Dazai-san".

"Wow, benarkah?".

"Ya" Atsushi mengangguk. Mungkin bau sabun mandi yang dia gunakan atau mungkin shampoo.

"Aku memang memakai shampoo lain akhir-akhir ini" Dazai berucap sambil memegang-megang rambutnya bangga. Atsushi ilfeel.

"Ngomong-ngomong bukannya akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pulang ke asrama, Dazai-san? Apa kau tinggal di tempat lain?".

"Non~ Non~" Dazai menggeleng dengan telunjuk yang bergerak didepan wajah Atsushi. "Aku sedang suka mengunjungi di rumah seseorang. Dia adalah-"

BLAR! DUAR! BRAKK!

Suara ledakan anarkis membuat jeda ucapan Dazai. Keduanya reflek menoleh ke selatan. Tampak sebuah stan takoyaki di pinggir jalan yang sudah hangus tak berbentuk. Disekitarnya, sosok emo berjubah hitam tampak mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan. Satu lagi sosok bertopi dengan surai oranye tampak menatap malas ke arah ledakan barusan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka! Buat apa kau meledakkannya?!" bentakan Nakahara Chuuya terabaikan. Si Emo, Akutagawa Ryuunosuke menatap penuh kebencian pada dua sosok didepan sana. Pada Dazai dan Atsushi. Sebenarnya cuma pada Atsushi mengingat dia masih sentimen soal dibandingkannya dia dengan sosok Jinko itu oleh Dazai.

" _JINKO_!" satu gerakan cepat membuat tubuh Akutagawa serasa terbang maju ke arahnya.

"HIIIIIII!" Atsushi menjerit horror, Dazai sudah bersiap menghadang tubuh Atsushi dari serangan brutal Akutagawa. "Bertarunglah seakan kau akan mati, Atsushi-kun" ucapan itu disertai senyum ceria.

'Jangan mengatakan hal mengerikan dengan senyuman begitu dong' sosok imajiner Atsushi berteriak ketakutan di bayangannya.

Sementara jauh di ujung sana, Chuuya menepuk keras dahinya. Astaga si Emotagawa itu. Padahal niat mereka keluar hanya untuk makan siang. Sialnya, mereka malah bertemu penyulut emosi Akutagawa dan walaa~ Jadilah pria pemilik Rashomon itu mengamuk tidak jelas karena kecemburuannya.

Kalau Chuuya?

"Apa? Cemburu?" Chuuya menyeringai, lalu mendengus penuh ejek. "Mana sudi" jawabnya dengan tawa menyeramkan.

Langkahnya kini maju menuju ke arah keributan yang dibuat Dazai dan Akutagawa. Si _Jinko_ pengecut meringkuk dibawah tiang listrik seolah yang dihadapinya adalah kiamat. Chuuya tak habis pikir kenapa bocah sepengecut itu bisa masuk dengan mudah ke dalam agensi.

"Oi, bocah. Pulang saja sana. Daripada tidak berguna disini" Chuuya menatap Atsushi dari atas. Atsushi mendongak, tatapannya tidak setakut ketika yang dia hadapi adalah Akutagawa saat melihat sosok Chuuya yang bicara.

"Aku mau pergi saja sebelum jam makan siangku habis. Menghabiskan jam makan siang dengan dua idiot dan satu pengecut rasanya bukan hal menyenangkan buatku" Atsushi paham betul jika ucapan sarkas itu ditujukan pada mereka bertiga. Hal itu membuatnya mengusap tengkuk kikuk. Entah kenapa dia jadi sungkan sendiri pada petinggi Port Mafia itu.

"Ma-Maaf, Nakahara-san" Chuuya menoleh, menatap heran pada Atsushi.

"Buat apa? Ini bukan salahmu. Mungkin harusnya Dazai saja yang minta maaf padaku karena sudah berani merusak pandanganku dengan tingkah idiotnya".

"A-KU DE-NGAR I-TU, CHUU-YAAAA~" teriakan bernada itu membuat empat persegi nampak disudut dahi Chuuya.

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH KOMENTARMU, BRENGSEK!" Atsushi berjengit, kaget sebab teriakan Chuuya ternyata lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Eh?!

"A-Ano, Nakahara-san. Lebih baik kita pergi saja" usul Atsushi ditanggapi dengusan namun nyatanya sosok itu berjalan pergi mendahuluinya. Atsushi menghela nafas. 'Kuserahkan dia padamu, Dazai-san' batinnya, berharap Dazai mendengarnya walau rasanya mustahil. Dia kemudian mengekor di belakang sosok pendek bertopi didepannya itu.

Sniff.

Ah, wangi itu lagi.

Aneh sekali. Padahal Dazai jauh dibelakang sana dan bergerak tak karuan sebab pertarungannya dengan Akutagawa. Mana mungkin kan wangi shampoo nya tercium sampai kesini?

Sniff.

Lagi. Hidung Atsushi seolah gencar mencari sumber baunya. Wangi lemon manis dan sabun mandi itu entah kenapa rasanya memang begitu dekat. Atsushi maju. Mendekati beberapa orang berbeda arah yang berjalan disekitarnya kemudian berhenti pada satu orang yang berjalan tepat didepannya.

"Nakahara-san".

"Apa?!" respon itu bernada kasar.

"U-Um, apa kau mencium bau lemon?" pria Nakahara itu berhenti, menoleh pada Atsushi dengan wajah risih. "Kau mengendusku ya? Itu bau shampoo ku".

"TI-TIDAK! Wanginya memang menyebar kemana-mana" tukas Atsushi, Chuuya mengendikkan bahu. Disentuhnya rambuh oranye nya yang tersampir lembut pada bahu kirinya. "Begitu ya" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

"Baunya seperti Dazai-san" Atsushi berucap polos dengan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Oh, ya?" tanya Chuuya.

"Hu-um~" kali ini senyuman plus anggukan lucu Atsushi.

Kemudian hening.

Bahkan pertarungan dibelakang sana seperti tidak berarti.

"Eh?" diatas kepala Chuuya seolah ada tanda tanya besar.

"NE~ NE~ ATSUSHI-KUUUNNN~" teriakan dari Dazai membuat surai abu Atsushi bergerak sesuai kepalanya yang menoleh. "SEBENARNYA YANG SUKA KUKUNJUNGI BELAKANGAN INI ADALAH CHUUYA~"

'EH?!' sosok imajiner Atsushi berteriak heboh. Atsushi menelan ludah kemudian. Berat. Entah kenapa perasaan buruk dan hawa menyeramkan tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang.

"AKU TIDAK BAWA PERALATANKU SAAT MENGINAP. JADI AKU MEMINJAM BEBERAPA DARINYA. AH, SHAMPOONYA JUGA~ DAN JUGA CELANA –piiiiip- NYA".

"MATI KAU, DAZAI!" tanpa sadar Chuuya sudah masuk dalam pertarungan bodoh itu. Dia bahkan menggantikan Akutagawa yang terengah karena tak bisa mengimbangi Dazai.

"MATI! MATI! MATI!" Chuuya menyerang brutal sambil menyumpahi Dazai. Dazai tenag-tenang saja, masih setia memasang senyum idiot bahkan sesekali bertanya 'Memangnya aku salah bicara?'.

"CEPAT LEPASKAN CELANAKU ATAU KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU!!".

"CHUUYA, SEJAK KAPAN KAU JADI MESUM BEGINI? KITA BISA MELAKUKANNYA NANTI MALAM".

"UGH!! MATI SAJA KAU!!".

Atsushi melongo dengan mata menyipit. Pemandangan macam apa ini?

" _Jinko_ " panggilan itu dari Akutagawa. "Aku sedang kelelahan, jadi lain kali saja aku membunuhmu".

What de heck?!

"KENAPA HARI INI ABSURD SEKALI, KAMI-SAMA?!" teriakan frustasi Atsushi sukses menyebar di tengah pertokoan Pelabuhan Yokohama.

=OWATTA=

Owarimasu~~~ (pOq)

Maaf kalau absurd /bow/

aku sedang kesal karena sampai sekarangtak berhasil menemukan satupun doujin Soukoku ( ' 3 ' )

kalau ada yang punya tolong kasih link via pm ya LOL

jaaaa, please review, fav and follo ne minna~~~

sampai ketemu lagi \\( O )/


End file.
